1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a personal identification device and method for executing personal identification by employing living body characteristics such as a finger print, a voice print, a face-image or the like, and more particularly to an improved personal identification device and method for executing personal identification by specifying living body characteristics to be used for personal identification based on the identification condition data stored in a portable storage media such as an IC card or the like carried by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to use a personal identification device for executing personal identification by employing living body characteristics such as a finger print, a voice print, a face-image or the like, which is employed in a car navigation, a notebook personal computer, an electronic note, and various mobile machines. The conventional personal identification device previously stores therein the data representing plural living body characteristics (hereinafter called as “bio-data”), such as finger print data of a specific finger, voice print data, and face-image data of a user. As the device is actuated, it compares the previously stored bio-data with the bio-data taken from the user to execute personal identification, whereby unauthorized use by another person is prevented.
The conventional personal identification device, however, is designed for a single living body characteristic item. A conventional finger print identification terminal is designed only for identification by a finger print; a conventional voice print identification terminal is designed only for identification by a voice print; and an image identification terminal is designed only for identification by a face. Thus, a conventional personal identification device designed for such a single living body characteristic item sometimes cannot be used by a handicapped person or an injured person to execute precise personal identification.